‘Luiza’ is a new and distinct variety of apple tree (Malus domestica Borkh) obtained from a controlled cross of ‘Imperatriz’ (female parent, not patented) x ‘Cripps Pink’ (male parent, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,880) carried out at Caçador, Santa Catarina, Brazil in 2001. Seeds obtained from the cross were planted at Caçador, and ‘Luiza’ was selected from the resulting seedlings for propagation and further observation. ‘Luiza’ was first asexually propagated by grafting in 2004 at Caçador, and has since been observed to remain true to type over successive asexually propagated generations.